


Crashing an Interview

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Jack is upset, and nothing Niki can do makes Jack calm again.





	Crashing an Interview

“I can’t believe that overtake….” Steve said. “That move by Valtteri Bottas to take the lead of the race was sensational.”

“It really was.” DC agreed, using his left hand to talk while he held his microphone. “It showed his true talent and raw speed.”

“You know Valtteri the best Susie, seeing you were his team mate at Williams. He really is unflappable, isn’t he? The way he keeps his head down and focuses. It’s amazing.” Steve said, looking at her.

“Definitely.” She nodded. “I remember Austria 2014, I was in the garage with Claire and despite only being in his second season, qualifying second didn’t faze him at all. He has a cool head and is an exceptional driver.”

“Well, here is a man who thinks so.” Steve smiled, as Toto shuffled on screen beside Susie, looking a lot more relaxed than he had done during the race. “Happy with today? A solid one-two for the team.”

Toto smiled and nodded. “The race was very good for the fans with plenty of overtaking and obviously, the fight at the front between Lewis and Valtteri.”

“Were there any heart in the mouth moments where you envisioned them coming together and taking each other out of the race?” DC asked, as Susie smirked at her husband.

“Well, they respect each other on track and both left plenty of room. I was at one point worried when they banged wheels but they respected each other and gave the fans some good wheel to wheel racing.” Toto said.

Susie turned to look at her husband. “You still banged your first on the table when Valtteri won.” She said. “I thought we talked about that?”

Toto chuckled. “Clearly it’s a harder habit to shake than I thought.”

“Did she tell you off for that?” DC enquired.

“Yes. She said it made me look aggressive and-”

“Will you two please do something with this crying child!” Niki exclaimed, cutting Toto off as he appeared on screen, holding a visibly upset Jack.

Susie’s eyes widened in concern and she shoved her microphone at David before taking Jack from Niki and holding him tightly in her arms. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” She asked quietly, stroking his hair as he buried his head into her neck.

The little boy sniffed, hugging her as tight as he could. “Uncle Ewis said I was annoying.” He sobbed, wiping his eyes on Susie’s dress.

“He did what?” Toto asked, a furious look coming over his face.

“Wanted to pway with Woscoe and he said I should go away…” He whimpered, more tears leaving his eyes.

“Are you going to have words Toto?” Steve asked, seeing the look of anger on the Austrian’s face.

Toto gave a nod, still watching son, not liking how upset he was, although he had calmed slightly being close to his Mother. Susie was rubbing his back and placing little kisses on his head. “Gwandpa said I was be noisy…”

“Ignore your Grandpa.” Toto said softly, putting an arm around Susie and kissing Jack’s head. “Your Grandpa is an old man and needs his hearing checked.”

Jack nodded, slowly looking up at his Father, his eyes so like his own. “Luv ou Vati.” He sniffed, wiping his eyes.

“I love both of you.” Toto smiled fondly, stroking his son’s cheek. He then turned to Susie, his facial expression sterner this time. “Can you keep an eye on him while I go sort this out?” He asked her quietly.

She nodded and cuddled him tighter as Toto disappeared out of shot. “Shall we continue then?” She asked her colleagues, who were staring at Jack affectionately.

“Yes, we should, we have to finish analysing that amazing race!” Steve beamed. “So, Jack. What was your favourite moment of the race?”

Jack looked up shyly, cuddling Susie still. “Vati, banging the desk when Uncle Val took the lead.”

“That was happy Vati though and not angry Vati, right?” Susie asked her son, hoping to cheer him up.

“Happy Vati.” He agreed.

Steve smiled and glanced back at the camera. “Join us after this break where Sebastian Vettel joins us and we discuss where his race went wrong.”

*

Meanwhile, in the paddock, Toto has just entered the Mercedes motorhome, glaring when he saw Lewis sitting chatting with his friends. Roscoe at his feet. He quietly walked over and tapped his drivers shoulder. “A word please, Lewis?”

“Yeah sure boss.”

Toto guided Lewis to a quieter area of the motorhome before folding his arms. “Why has my son just told me that you’ve upset him by telling him he’s annoying. He was crying his eyes out!”

Lewis’s jaw dropped. “No, oh no…. I didn’t mean too… shit.” The driver sighed. “I was frustrated after the race and came into the motorhome to cuddle Roscoe. Jack crawled over and tried to play with me and Roscoe and I said you’re annoying him, go away.” He shook his head. “I’m so sorry Toto. I was just angry at myself for throwing the win away.”

Toto nodded slightly, looking a little less angry. “I don’t think it’s me you need to be apologising too.”

“You’re right!” He exclaimed. “Come on, we need to go find the little Wolff.” Lewis put Roscoe on his lead and legged it out of the motorhome with Toto following behind, a confused look on his face.

“Where are we going exactly?” Toto asked.

“To apologise to Jack!”

Lewis soon found the C4 presenters, huddled outside Ferrari, interviewing Sebastian. It was hard to miss the sad little boy in Susie’s arms, clearly upset but trying to be strong. “Excuse me, can I get through?” Lewis asked, pushed DC out of the way.

“Lewis.” Susie said curtly.

Jack looked up and tears filled his eyes again. “No, no, little man don’t cry.” He begged. “I’m sorry. I was very frustrated at my race and just needed to calm down. I wasn’t annoyed at you. I was annoyed at myself. Please forgive me.” Lewis said softly.

Jack nodded slowly. “Okay…”

“I’ve got Roscoe and a tennis ball. Would you like to come and play with us?”

Jack’s little eyes widened and he nodded frantically. “Mummy, can I go pway? Pwease!” He asked her, excitedly.

“Of course, as long as Lewis promises to look after you.” She said, staring at the man in question.

“I do.” He nodded, reaching over to take Jack in his arms. “We’ll have lots of fun won’t we little man?” He grinned.

Jack nodded. “Luv ou and Woescoe!”

“Good, let’s go then.” He said as he headed off towards the green area in the paddock, cuddling Jack tightly while Roscoe led the way.

“All’s well that ends well, as they say.” Steve chuckled, taking in the relieved faces of Susie and Toto.

“Seriously, drivers and kids do not mix.” Toto said, shaking his head, pulling Susie into his arms for a cuddle. He was exhausted after this mishap, but he and Susie were glad to see their son smiling again.


End file.
